The Queen of all Jokes
by RubyVeins
Summary: What happens when Joker wants to corrupt someone he has nothing to manipulate with? he finds methods he never used before...
1. Chapter 1

Pain /1/

**Pain /1/**

Can you describe pain?

Most define it as "unpleasant" some as "pleasurable", but no one can quite describe the sensation itself.

My name is Riley O'Connell, I am 18 years old, and I have never experienced pain.

I was born with CIPA (Congenital insensitivity to pain), which means that for reasons unknown well, there are some theories I can not experience physical pain.

I bet most of you guys out there thunk I've got it made… let me just set the record straight- this sucks.

Pain is actually a really important part of life, it's how we learn what to be careful of, it lets us know when we're in trouble. Pain is one of the way we communocate with the world around us.

I, unlike everyone else, have to be extremely cautious about every little thing, my mother won't let me out of her sight… imagine going through your life, your teen years, with no privacy. Imagine that being the rest of your life. I have never had real friends, never had a boyfriend… who would want to hang out with someone who can't walk two feet out of an adult's sight? Who can barely make a move without checking for injuries?

Life has also been hard for my mom… her boyfriend abandoned her when she was three months pregnant (with me, that is) so basically she had to juggle between having a child with a rare,disabiling disorder which threted her life constently and keeping a job… she had to raise me all by herself, CIPA and all.

I have no clue who my father is/was… I know his name was Richard White, but that's about it. To be completely hinest, I would love to be able to truthfully say that I don't care, but it does hurt to know that he was a selfish bastard.

Now, I don't want you all to think that I'm some sad, bitter kid. Sure, I have a chip on my shoulder, who wouldn't in my condition? But I've got a great mother who loves me, and although we hit rough patches sometimes, she's my best friend.

Recently, my mom lost her job, which was a big, big problem since there are very few job openings in this town and so my mother decided we should move to Gotham city.

I'm cool with that, it will give us both a fresh start. Not to mention how exciting the big city is… I've never been to a major city before.

"I know it's not much…"

My mom, Coreen, said as she opened the door to our new (and shabby) apartment.

"It's cool mom." It really is. I honestly don't care about stuff like this.

"You know what, pumpkin, since you're being such a good sport, I think we should go out and see the city today and unpack tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan!"

I am thrilled, really. I love discovering new things, places…

After our tour of the city, we stopped for dinner in a small diner near our apartment building called (originally) "Joe's Diner". I had my favorite- spaghetti and meatballs and a Shirley Temple.

Mom went to counter to pay the bill and started talking to the girl at cash register.

"Guess what, pumpkin…"  
"What?"  
"Linda there told me that they're hiring here right now!"  
"Really? That'll be awesome if you got the job here!"

"I know…"

She did. The owner, Mrs. Colby, really took a liking to her and hired her immediately.

It's been about a week since we moved to Gotham, I was mostly occupied with unpacking, since my mom started working at Joe's ("Joe" is actually Joanna Colby, the one I told you about).

So that's me, in a nutshell… oh, wait, I forgot to describe myself…

So, I'm about 5'4, pale skin, blond, light brown eyes, skinny and generally pretty small, I don't think I'm very pretty- it's not self esteem issues, I don't think I'm ugly, but just okay looking.

Riley, out.


	2. Disaster

Disaster /2/

**Disaster /2/**

I'm bored. Seriously.

I have absolutely nothing to do… I've finished unpacking, and there's nothing else for me to do… I love reading, since I spent most of my life in the house, safely tucked in my room, there was very little I could do when I was alone. So I picked up reading.

I just finished re-reading "David Copperfield", by Charles Dickens. I love him, and Jane Austen, Tolstoy, Shakespeare… I can't pick one favorite, I love them all!

This will sound extremely corny, but books truly are my best friends. I wish I could meet those authors, have an intelligent conversation…

I seriously require human company… whatever.

Sometimes I wonder if my life has a point, a purpose… I mean, I'll never be like everyone else, I doubt that I'll go to college (I could get in to one, but I'm not scholarship material and mom could never afford to send me) so that's that.

I don't wanna come off as bitter, because I'm not. Well, not totally.

I can't wait 'till mom gets back, we're going out to the movies tonight, I love movies too. If I had to pick a favorite it will be… well, I really adore Woody Allen's movies, he's awesome. Him, and the Cohen Brothers… they're excellent too.

The truth is, I think I like movies and books because their my window to the world, I'll probably never travel anywhere exotic or exciting, not jus because we're pretty broke, but because really, my activities are so limited that it's hardly worth it…

Look at me, being all sour again…

Well, I think I'm gonna read "Emma" (Jane Austen) until mama comes home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is that Murphy already?" Officer Blain asked nervously.

"Calm down, will ya?" answered his partner.

Blain and Giles were to respond to the call. Someone had found a dead body.

"Another one for _him_, huh?" Blain said, lighting a cigarette. Gotham has a serial killer on the loose, a Ripper of sorts, likes to play with his food before he eats it…

It's Blains first serial case, the regular criminals he can handle, but this…

"Let's hope she doesn't have a family…"

"No kidding… this fucking makes me so edgy… where the fuck is that Dr. Murphy?"

"Right here, sorry for the delay guys, traffic is nuts in this city."

Kelly Murphy hunched down near the corpse, it looked brutal, just like the other six dead women she examined that month. Same violence, cruelty…

_'Whoever this sick psycho is, he's even worse then that Joker character…'_

You never quite get use to it, despite what they say in the movies. They always portray the medical examiners to be cold, professional, "used to it"… but you really don't get used to seeing people die an unnatural, untimely death. It hurts, like a blow to the stomach, every time anew.

"Why won't the bosses call the damn F.B.I or something already? Before that son of a bitch strikes again…" Officer Giles said. Again, In reality, cops know when they're in over their heads and this time, man…

Yeah, the Feds have all the gear, manpower, profilers and shit…" Blain added, he would be the first in line to pass this case on to someone else.

"There's no I.D. on her, as usual, but at least her face isn't as badly carved up as the others, you could try to match her description to missing women… Jesus Christ…" Murphy said, she just wanted to go home and fix herself a drink, then snuggle with her husband. They've been married 16 years, and the love and passion are still there, as if they were still 25.

XXXXXXXX

Okay, trying to calm myself here… relax Riley, relax… she has to be fine…

Right?

It's already midnight, and my mom hasn't come home yet… I just don't get it, I mean, where could she be? her shift was supposed to end at 7PM, and she's never been late before… defiantly not this late…

Something's wrong…

As horrible thought begin to fill I mind… I suddenly noticed my hand is bleeding… I have no idea how that happened… then again, I wouldn't have noticed…

I hurried into the bathroom to bandage it, mom will come home soon and wrap it up nicer, I'm such a slob… god damn it!

I spilled the iodine all over the floor… great…

I already called the police, they said a person isn't missing unless it's for more then 24 hours, but the lady cop took mama's description anyway, just in case…

I'm so worried and I don't know what to do… in the meanwhile, I'll just lay on the sofa and wait…

_Riiing Riiiing_

The loud doorbell sound jolted me awake, looking at the clock, I saw it's almost three in the morning…

It must be mom, she had better have a good explanation for this…

"Who is it?"

"The police, ma'am."

I peered through the hole and saw two officers, one showed his badge.

I slowly opened the door, knowing this can't be good…

"Are you Ms. Riley O'Connell?"

"Y…yes…" my heart filled with dread, please tell me you found my mommy…

"You might wanna sit down."

I did so mechanically, hoping perhaps she was hurt or something…

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, ma'am." One said.

"It's your mother…" the other started, looking down.

"Is she hurt? Was she in some sort of an accident? Can I see her?"  
I said frantically, hoping…

"I regret to inform you miss, but, we believe your mother has been victim to, umm," the officer struggled with the words, unable to find the right ones…

"We have recovered the body of a female matching your mother's description,"  
"No! No!" I just kept saying that over and over again, as if it would make it not true.

"I hate to do this to you, but we'll need you yo come down to the… well, come and identify the body."

I went with them in the squad car, only because I had a glimpse of hope that this is all a mistake, yeah, a case of mistaken identity…

But it wasn't.


	3. Generosity

(

**Generosity /3/**

It amazing how much time my mother had spent with me... when I was younger, I never left her sight. Literally.

When I was a baby and even years afterwards, she checked my temperature every half an hour, so I wouldn't freeze to death or run a fever, because unlike normal babies, I wouldn't cry.

She kept me in restraints a lot of the time, so that I wouldn't poke my eyes out and a plastic thing in my mouth so I wouldn't chew on my lips.

As I grew up, she explained things to me, allowing more freedoms, but still keeping a watchful eye... that's why we're so poor. We lived on welfare until I was about 14, and still we received aid and my mother could only work for a very limited time.

I don't know what to do without her...

She must have felt so much _pain_ when she died, as that monster tortured her...

XXXXXX

"It seems that misfortune does not stop striking eighteen year old, Riley O'Connell." The female reporter said gravely, her voice rang from the Harvey Dent's television.

"Riley has been diagnosed with a rare genetic defect called "CIPA" which enables her from feeling pain…" the reporter continued to describe the many difficulties Riley and her mother, a single parent, had to face.

"Riley's mother had dedicated her all to raising her, literally doing the impossible. Today Riley O'Connell is eighteen, healthy and aware of the dangers which she faces due ti her condition, but now disaster struck again, as Coreen O'Connell became the latest victim of the serial killer known as "The Fingernail Killer"…"

"That poor girl…" Rachel Dawes said, resting her against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I feel guilty…"

"Why, Harvey?"  
"Our office and the police have been so submerged in this mob business, that the Fingernail Killer is ignored all together…"

Rachel sighed, he had a point. The law enforcement authorities put most of their effort into dealing with the mob and so Fingernail was set aside…

She assumed the F.B.I was not brought in due to the constant power struggle between them and local police, a stupid struggle in her opinion.

"I'm gonna talk to the mayor tomorrow, first thing… we have got to put some pressure on the Gotham police department to bring this psycho down."

Harvey Dent. Truly a knight in shinning armor, a faithful idealist, a good guy. The ultimate good guy.

He honestly felt bad for her, Riley O'Connell… he won't forget the name… because he's not fighting crime only for some glorified, shinning idea, but ultimately for the people.

Riley, in his eyes, is an innocent who became fell victim to a heinous crime.

Dent truly felt sympathetic for Riley, saddened by her predicament.

As the reporter said- while she is more independent, it's obvious she still needs special care and attention, and with her sole guardian dead (by the hands of vile criminal), there is no one left to look out for this "poor girl" (as Rachel so fittingly described her).

XXXXXXXXXX

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

I just can't get this damn song out of my head… my mother used to sing it to me…

Don't think that she had the voice of an angel or something, though. She had the worst singing voice… we would always joke about it…

_"It's a good thing that you're insensitive to pain, Rye."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause otherwise my singing would have killed you by now!"_

It was a pretty lame joke.

The loud, annoying sound of the doorbell snapped me out of my magical walk down memory lane.

I, most recklessly, opened the door without so much as asking who's there.

When the door way fully open, my eyes met a great surprise… none the less, Gotham's

White knight- Harvey Dent.

"Ms. O'Connell?"

"You're Harvey Dent!"

"Yes, uh,"

I can't, for the life of me, understand why one of the most important people in GC

is doing in my house, stuttering, no less.

"I actually came here, Ms. O'Connell, because I heard about, well,"  
"My horrible biography? _One misfortune after another_ as Ms. Farrell so fittingly said?"

"I suppose, yes. I wanted to know what you plan on doing, I realize you won't be able to fully take care of yourself, all things considered."

"Mr. Apopolis, the landlord, said he can give me this apartment for free for a month or two, but he has children and all, I actually understand. He's really kind to even be doing this…"

"But then you have nowhere to go to, no way to sustain yourself?"

"To be completely honest, no. I don't."

This is by far the oddest situation I have ever found my self in… well, maybe not _the _oddest.

"I have a suggestion, Riley, may I call you Riley?"

I nodded.

"So, how would you like to come and live with me and my girlfriend for a while?"


	4. Scar

Scar /4/

**Scar /4/**

I accepted, how could I not?

Of course now, contemplating it, I realize that I will be a huge burden and nuisance,

but at that second, I just, I…

I'm not sure how to articulate what went through my head. I can say that since my mother's passing I have been consumed by loneliness and here was a human being, it didn't even matter that he's famous, who offered me a home…

I dunno, maybe I'm not making sense.

"Riley? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Dent."

Going to the doctor, my checkup is long overdue.

By long overdue, I mean I haven't had one in two weeks, in my world, that's a lot.

"Riley, please, Mr. Dent?? C'mon, haven't I earned 'Harvey' yet?"

I felt awkward, he's so nice… unbelievably, almost unnaturally, obliging… why?

People are usually petty and cruel…

"Definitely, Harvey…"

The doctor cleared me, nothing's broken. He also gave Harvey basic instructions

About checking up on me every evening, even though I do a lot of it myself now, just in case, you know?

"Harvey?"

"Hmm?" he shifted his glance from the road towards me.

"Can you take me to visit my mom?"

"Sure, Riley."

"I hate that I sound so silly, _visit my mom_, I mean, I know she's dead, I'm not childish or,"

"I get it." He simply said and smiled that reassuring smile.

I didn't get flowers, I think it's pretty dumb and I didn't wanna waste any more of Harvey's time (I know he can't wait to go home and be with Rachel)… not to mention my mother hated arranged flowers, I mean, she thought it's dumb that people picked them and put them on display only for the flowers to dry out after three days. _"They look better in the wild, Rye." _She told me once, I can't remember why.

I just stood there for about fifteen minutes, stood there and stared. I guess I don't really get it when people come to a graveyard and talk to a tombstone… it's not like she's there, my mother. She's gone forever.

I thought of how I have to believe in God, in an afterlife. I can't live with the thought that this is it, that _this_ was it for my mother. I have to have faith and believe that there's a heaven and that's where my mother is… not necessarily sitting on a fluffy cloud, eating grapes with angels, just… enjoying the existence she deserved. She deserved better then what she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sweetheart." Harvey greeted Rachel with a soft kiss. I'm not sure if they're just acting 'appropriate' around me or if they're like that all the time, I hope it's not me. I've been someone's burden for long enough.

They made some small talk, I tuned out, started listening to a song in my head…

_Measuring a summer's day  
I only finds it slips away to grey  
The hours they bring me pain._

Tangerine Tangerine  
Living reflection from a dream;  
I was her love she was my queen  
And now a thousand years between.

Thinking how it used to be  
Does she still remember times like these?  
To think of us again?  
And I do.

_Tangerine Tangerine  
Living reflection from a dream;  
I was her love she was my queen  
And now a thousand years between._

"Riley? Hellooo? Is anyone home?"

Harvey playfully knocked on my head. When I space out I really sort of

Get lost in my head and lose track of my environment.

"Yeah, sorry…what were you saying?"  
"I was saying that I have a surprise for you." Rachel said.

Truth is, I hate surprises. Always have.

"So, you remember how we told that Bruce Wayne is throwing a fund-raiser for Harvey?"

I nodded.

"So, we thought it would be nice if you come with."

A fancy rich-folks party? Me?

"Umm, I don't want you guys to spend the entire party running around saying 'don't

touch that broken glass, Riley'…"

"Come on," said Rachel, "we know you're smart, and we want you to come. Besides, I already got you a dress."

It was a really nice dress, I have to say.

Black, strapless. The style was classy and elegant but yet young at the same time.

"Try it on." Harvey said, I did.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw it fit well, but…

There's always that small matter of the big, ugly burn scar on my back.

I don't really mind it, but other's seem to have, umm… reactions… to it.

How did I get it, you ask?

Not so long ago, I was eleven at the time, my mother let me go to some Ernie Talbot's birthday party. Of course his parents promised to keep their eyes peeled and pay extra attention for my safety. So, at this party they had a fire going on, and at some point the other kids started making fun of me, you know how mean kids can be. Anyway, Mr. Talbot yelled out that the hot-dogs were ready and all the kids ran to get one, except me. I stayed back, feelings hurt and all.

A few seconds later, I saw Mrs. Talbot coming out of the house with the cake. Suddenly, I heard her scream and saw her drop the cake…

Apparently, I had leaned into the fire and didn't notice that my back was on fire… the Talbot's quickly put the fire out and called 9-1-1.

I was pretty badly burned, so I was in the hospital for the longest time. They had to tie me down so that I wouldn't turn and lay on my charred back… and so I got the this scar, which is spread on most of my right shoulder and has some trails on my lower back, but the biggest, nastiest part is the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Rachel said when I came out to show them the dress.

"It's okay."  
"If you feel uncomfortable we could go shopping for a shawl."

"No, it's cool. I think it's a pretty cool scar, I just hope the trust fund brigade

won't be too freaked out."


	5. Party

Party /5/

**Party /5/**

Harvey and I both felt quite out of place, but for entirely different reasons. He didn't feel comfortable with Bruce Wayne's rich as friends, and I (by deciding not to buy a shawl) attracted their glares. Great.

Mr. Wayne- no where to be seen… I wonder what he's like….

Huh. I should've thought of a million bucks! What do you know… here is Mr. Billionaire himself… with a couple of babes clinging to him. Really fits the cliché, doesn't he?

Almost as soon as he waltzed in, everyone became silent and he made some pretty condescending speech about Harvey, what a pompous git… but, to be fair, he was sincere and the bottom line was that Harvey is good DA, who deserves support. Besides, it's pretty obvious that he has a thing for Rachel _"she is my oldest friend"_, feh.

"Excuse me?" someone said tapping on my shoulder.

I turned to see a fair, redhead young girl.

"You're Riley O'Connell, right?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm a celebrity."

"I saw you on the news." She said.

Great, pity. Just what I need.

"And, umm, this will sound dumb, but well, I thought you might need someone

to talk to, and, I dunno, I guess you seemed kind of… interesting."

"You mean the CIPA thing?"

"Well yeah, that too, but also… like the way you just said it 'the CIPA thing'…"

You know what? I just might've gotten this one wrong… maybe I'm just too jaded, people have really been good to me lately…

Suddenly... DING the elevator doors open, the guard falls down, dead…

BANG!, gunshot.

What the hell is going on here?!

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment."

I turned to see a crazy looking clown in quirky purple suit…_**The Joker**_…

"Only got one question, where is Harvey Dent?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's POV

As soon as he entered the fancy ballroom, Joker noticed a female. She was dressed in

A well-fitted, elegant looking black strapless dress, which revealed the thing which caught his eye- a large burn scar on her back. What a glorious mark it is indeed…

The girl quickly turned to see what the commotion was all about, her face… he could just see those lips moving, a raspy voice saying:

_"Wanna know how I got this scar?"  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley's POV

My god… it's him, that madman… and he's after Harvey!

"You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?"

He grabbed some man brutally by the face, asking where Harvey is,

Í need to talk to him about something, just something little, huh?-"

"NO."

He approached an older man, parading like a crazed clown- what am I saying? He IS a crazy clown, Jesus Christ and all the saints!

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

Great, fantastic…

"We're not intimidated by thugs." The man replied.

"You know, you remind me of my father," the Joker suddenly lost his calm demeanor, pulled out a knife-

"I hated my father!"

He stuck the blade on the man's mouth, oh no… please, god, don't let him…

"Okay, stop!"

Rachel… what is she doing??

"Well, hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze, hmm? And you are beautiful."

Jesus… I wanted to shout at him to leave her alone, but the words just didn't come out… all I could do was stand there, the image bringing visions of my mother's last moments… she must have been this scared, someone so frightening having all the power…

I pretty much tuned out, until I saw a sight that made me feel right again, Rachel kneed the Joker! Got him right in the nuts! You go, Rachel!

But it didn't seem to faze the man, he merely laughed it off… as though it didn't _hurt_…

"A little fight it you. I like that."

"Then you're going to love me."

Batman!

I love batman, so brave yet not the classic comic book sort, he's one of us only with the guts to stand up to the bad guys and kick ass!

A battle ensued between the two men, The Joker is surprisingly resistant, I must admit, I mean he doesn't seem all that strong while batman is…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's POV

The fight between Batman and The Joker have moved closer to where Riley and the redheaded girl were standing. So close in fact, that a knife was closing in on the redhead. Acting rapidly, Riley O'Connell pushed the girl out of the way, consequently receiving a deep cut across her arm. Of course, the wound didn't faze her, a fact that did not elude The Joker… how this little blond with her small, skinny frame ignore a bloody gash like that was… intriguing…

**Okay, so I'd like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story and I'm sorry that it takes so long to upload each chapter, it's just that I'm really busy and I want each chapter to be the best it can be so thanks for the patience as well… kisses!**


	6. Funny

Funny /6/

**Funny /6/**

This just keeps getting better and better… now that evil Joker has Rachel hanging over the window!

Is this horrible night ever gonna end?!

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words…" Joker replied to Batman's demand to release Rachel by letting go of her arm, throwing her right out the window! No… Rachel…

Suddenly, I felt powerful arm grabbing my waist and something covering my mouth… the last thing I saw was Batman diving after Rachel, good for you Rachel… just…grand…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors POV

That night turned out stupendously for The Joker. A fabulous night, no doubt.

He tied the unconscious, unnamed girl to a wooden chair and stared, how lovely she looked, so helpless at his mercy- that disposition always appealed to him. Joker loved having people under his complete control, their lives his to manipulate as he pleased.

Deep down everyone is like that, they're only as good as the world allows them to be… how curious that she should allow herself to be injured to save another, but what even more strange was her reaction, or rather, the lack of one.

He himself grew accustomed to pain, physical pain is meaningless, what is a little blow to the stomach when the rewards are so sweet…

Joker could hardly wait for his new victim to awaken- he never abused people in their sleep, there was no thrill, no _FUN_ in that. They had to be wide awake and alert, they had to feel everything, every sting, every burn…

Look at her, so innocent and fair…

Hehehehehehe…

His diabolical laughter echoed through the hideout. The weak, insane minds under his power all cowered in fear of this man.

For he is a master of chaos, fearless- a man whose sole wish is to watch the world burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley's POV

My vision was still hazy, but I could feel my consciousness returning to me, though my mind is still foggy… man…

"Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon… hehehehahahhahahehe…"

What in the name of Mary mother Christ is… oh, right…

Yes genius, knocked unconscious, abducted… by The Joker! Oh no, this isn't happening…

"Rise and shine princess, and not a minute too soon, taking your sweet time, huh?" he giggled as he spoke, what the hell is so funny all the time?

"What do you…" I can't even complete a sentence now, oh lord…

"What do I want? I want simple things, really… I enjoy the simple pleasantries life offers."

What is he talking about?

"But you're not interested in that, you want to know why I took poor little you, of all the people in world poor little you…" he said in a mocking voice.

He really is a clown with zero empathy, isn't he?

All of a sudden, he walked out of the room, not saying a word.

I've gotta get out of here… he's probably planning to use me to get Harvey or something, that evil bastard…

But how, in the name of Christ, am I supposed to break out?

No way, that's how.

I should probably try to run away and get killed in the process, not a bad idea.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything, but nowadays, I really only live because… I'm not really sure how to finish that sentence anymore.

I guess something about how my mom gave up everything just to raise me, after all that effort just letting go seems unfair… but there's no way that I'm letting him use me to hurt someone else. My life isn't worth that much, not even to me.

The reality is that I'm not going anywhere, I'll never be anyone and there's no one who really cares about me… now one could ever fall in love with a creature of my sort and yes, I am a freak, say what you will. I'll never get married, have children… even a career is near impossible for me. In short, my existence is even more meaningless then that of others.

"Who are you anyway?" Joker suddenly came through the door again.

Now I get it, he was waiting for me to be lucid again… wait… he doesn't know who I am? If I'm right, that means he didn't kidnap me because of my relation to Harvey… so why…

"Umm… my name is Riley O'Connell."  
And no, I did not cower in fear as I said so, pretty bold, huh?

Not really, I'm just not sure I have anything to be afraid of.

"Riley… well, Riley, tell me something," he said with his surprisingly calm tone, for a lunatic that is, "Are you… stupid?"  
What?  
"Excuse me?"

"Jumping in front of a knife like that," he said approaching me, coming too close for comfort, "not very smart." He said while digging his index finger into my fresh wound.

Big woot.

Author's POV

It was driving him mad.

How? How is she not screaming in agony?

How is that she's not afraid, not even… breaking a sweat?

He never met anyone like her, even that bold little what's-her-face, Harvey Dent's pretty wench, that did not cower in fear at the sight of him. Or at least acknowledge that he's dangerous.

This O'Donnell, O'Connell, whatever her name is… it's like nothing fazes this chick, what does he have to do in order to get under her skin?

Riley's POV

I have to say, this is, in a very twisted way, sort of amusing.

It's very clear that the almighty Joker is frustrated that he can't cause damage.

Well, he probably is, in the long run, but knowing that I'm not afraid must drive him crazy (that is, crazier than he already is).

Finally, after making several little cuts along my arm and not receiving any response, he got really pissed and smacked me on the face.

I can't imagine how painful this would be to anyone else-

"hahahaha!"

I had my own Joker style psychotic episode (yeah, that burst of laughter was mine).

When I finally quit laughing, I noticed that he was looking at me as though it were I who belonged in Arkham.

"You're not,"  
"Horrified? In terrible pain? No, I'm not. I have CIPA, Mr. Joker."

"What?"

"I can't feel pain."

Silence came over the small, stuffy room for a few moments.

"You thought you would kidnap and torture me? Well then, Mr. Joker, the joke's on you."


	7. See no Evil

**See no Evil /7/**

_Can't feel pain?_

Can't feel pain.

**cA**n'**t **f**EEL **p**aI**N?!

What kind of creature can't feel pain? What the hell is that supposed to be??!??!?!

At least that explains why she would dare cross paths with a sharp object. Right, she can't hurt so there's no damage. People don't just act nobly, they don't. They don't.  
Then again… she must have known that it would be harmful to her, even if not the physical pain…

"What are you gonna do now, Joker boy? Threaten to hurt my mommy and daddy?"

Who the *BLEEP* does this girl think she is, talking to him like that?!!!

Not funny. Not at all.

"Well guess what, I don't have a family, momma is dead and buried."

Okay, so she's nuts. That explains everything.

"Do you hear me? You have nothing to threaten me with, nothing. I don't care if you kill me and there is no one on earth that I love for you to use against me."

"Are you… what's the word… 'tripping'?"

Riley's POV

I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Here I am, facing the friggin' Joker, in the flesh, I'm screaming at him and he thinks _I'm_ crazy.

You really must laugh at the irony.

"Now you listen, missy…"

"I am not afraid of you."

At this point I really wasn't. Like I said- what's the worst he can do? Hit me? Cut me?

Ha-Ha.

Clearly, this man is all about power, control. He uses whatever cards he has to obtain whatever goal he wants. He sees through people, I'll give him credit for that. He read them, knows exactly how to toy with them until they break.

"And people say I'm crazy." He said, lightening up a bit, which is, in his case, often cause for concern.

"You're not, crazy that is."

He looked at me as though I suddenly grew horns.

"I mean… the things I heard you say, all true."

I paused for a moment, but I clearly had his interest.

"I don't get why you bother so much, but I guess if that's how you get your kicks… I don't condone it, but I agree that life is meaningless, people are prawn to selfishness, it's nothing new."

And that's the honest to Christ truth. Like I said, I don't like to see others hurt and I don't get his sadism, but the man has a valid point.

I didn't receive any response, not a verbal one anyway. Instead he just turned away and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Looking at my wound, I can see the end is near. Not very near, but without proper care it will soon be infected, I'll run a fever which I won't notice at all and then I'll die, eventually.

See, no big deal.

Author's POV

Now more then ever, Joker was curious about his new… companion. Everything about her is interesting- her affliction, her words, her actions.

He had never before met anyone like her. Someone he couldn't… stir.

It's like trying to receive a reaction from a rock.

Whoever this chick is, she got one thing right- he had no leverage with her.

And he could tell she wasn't lying. Well that, or she's a total sociopath.

Do not be mistaken though, Joker had no intention of simply releasing her or anything, absolutely not. She is way too interesting her, because finding a different way to destroy her, corrupt her soul will be a bigger challenge. So much more fun.

Kind of like Batsy.

There has to be another way to get to her, to _Riley_.

Riley, Rye-Rye, Riley.

Bend her, twist her, break her.

Yes, yes of course there is.

So much fun…


	8. Chapter 8

**/8/ Princess Riley**

"Riley, Riley, Riley…."

He chanted my name as he reentered my new found prison.

"Such a pretty name, for such a pretty little girl."

Oh-oh. This cannot be good.

"You know, I like you."

"You… you do?"

If this is how he treats people he likes, I dread to see what he might do to people he doesn't like!

"Tell me something, _RILEY_,"

"I'd love to tell you anything you want, but I'm sort of bleeding out here, so I'm not really focused."

"I thought you can't feel pain."  
"I never I was hurting, I can, however, say that eventually it'll be lights out."

He looked at the hideous cut wound on my arm and seemed to… well, I'm nit sure what was going through that mind of his, but after a few moments, he left the room again.

Must've lost interest, not surprising.

I am pretty useless to him, I won't do for leverage against Batman or anyone else, as far as he's aware anyway, the only thing remotely interesting about me is my inability to experience pain and since I can't talk about it…

Well I'll be damned!

"I'd say this will hurt, but it won't…" Joker said, laughing hysterically, as he once again returned to the room, holding what appeared to be a medical kit of some sort.

"We'll patch you up real nice, like me!" he exclaimed, pointing at his scars.

He unties me, in a surprisingly gentle manner I might add and proceeds to tend to the wound. While he was cleaning the wound, thank god I can't feel a thing, he looks at me and asks-

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"  
"I heard, about your wife and the mob shar,"

"No, no, no no no, no."

At first, I looked at him, rather confused, but then I nodded and-

"I had a sister, pretty, like you. After mommy shot daddy eight times, and mommy went to jail, we were separated. I didn't see her in years… years."

He momentarily paused, now sowing the gash on my arm.

"One day, after all those years, I see a familiar face… little Sadie all grown up…

wearing her little prostitute outfit. I recognize her under the… makeup and I want to save little Sadie from her horrible fate. Her pimp, he doesn't like that, not. One. Bit. So, he rapes and kills her, and then he does this," he points to his scars, "to me, says I'm too serious, I should lighten up."

"I'm so sorry, I,"  
"You're turn!"

"What?"  
"Now you tell me how you got your scar."

He said indicating that beauty on my back.

"The map of Texas, you mean? Well, it's a dumb story…" I trailed off, about to say it's not worth telling, but if the man wants to hear it, hey…. You know.

So I told him about the party, the accident, the family fun at the hospital.

"You said you don't have a mommy…. What happened to mommy dearest?"  
"The Fingernail killer happened."

I can't believe I just told him that… that's personal! What on earth possessed me to share?

"Mmm…Fingernail Killer, huh?"

"Yeah."

I really wish I could cry, cause I am crying inside right now.

"So if, say, someone were to kill this Fingernail character you would be very happy."

"If someone would deliver his head on a platter, someone would have my eternal gratitude."

As soon as my lesion was 'all patched up', the Joker, surprising me yet again, lifts me up from the chair and carries me into another room.

Now, this room… nothing like that pit I was just in, no. Not that this is the Ritz or anything, but definitely a step up, bed included and everything.

Speaking of which, he places me on the bed,

"Now you should get you're rest, little princess."

I cannot describe the shock that overcame me.

Why is he being so… nice? So gentle, kind… who is this guy and what the hell did he do to the Joker?

* Important Note *

Hello beloved readers, I want to apologize for not updating in so long, but seeing as I work and study pretty much all the time I just didn't have the time, but now I'm back, and I really hope you guys will enjoy this!

Love ya!

Ruby


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, but things were so insane around here… anyway, I hope you didn't totally lose interest.

LadyGranuaille- as far as the typos are concerned, thank you for mentioning it; I'll pay more attention in the future. As for the whole Joker being nice thing, I tried to make it clear that he's playing an angle there, so it's not as though he's actually nice. Finally, I can't tell you what the ending will be, but I can tell you that I'm sticking with Mr. J's character as portrayed by the awesome Heath Ledger (R.I.P).

**/9/ Silver Lining**

I woke up as soon as I felt the sunlight on my face.

For the most part, I stayed in the room, gazing out the window, into a vacant lot, with a lot on my mind.

The past couple of months have been so crazy, and in the last twenty four hours, the insanity peaked.

Kidnapped by the Joker, _the _Joker, only to have him go all split personality on me and become my new BFF…

Honestly, I had no idea what to make of all this.

Finally, I felt so exhausted, that I simply decided to let it all go, and disappear into sweet, sweet, precious slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A light shake awoke me from my sleep after nightfall.

As I regained focus, I realized it was the Joker who had awoken me. Damn it just let me sleep!

''I have a little surprise for you…'' he said in the eerily nice voice of his.

Surprise? What the heck kind of surprise could he possibly have…

That's when I noticed the familiar scent of blood…

OMG!!!!!!! What if he cut my legs off while I was asleep???

Frantically, I looked around me, but saw no scarlet stains… no blood…

The next thing I know, he's sitting in front of me with what looks like a silver tray…

He opens the lid and…

''AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

To my _surprise _and horror, I see the decapitated head of a man on the tray… Jesus Christ…

''What? I thought this is what you wanted!''

''When did I request a chopped off head?''

''Last night!''

Hold on…

''_This_ is the Fingernail Killer?''

The Joker responded by nodding enthusiastically.

''How did you know who he was? I mean the police,''

''Are idiots. I have connections, doll face.''

I had to admit, I was quite impressed.

I know how twisted it sounds, but honestly, I'm glad this loser became the pray of a bigger fish, he deserved what he got and worse.

''So?'' he asked.

''The son of a bitch got his just deserts.'' I answered coldly.

I really didn't feel anything anymore, all my initial terror faded away, and malicious content took its place.

Then, the damnest thing happened.

Joker smirked, tossed the trash, and kissed me. On the lips.

Needless to say, bewilderment doesn't even begin to describe how I felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's POV

He couldn't believe how simple this was turning out to be.

This girl obviously was in desperate need for attention, because he just delivered

her a decapitated head, and she was falling into his arm, literally.

Not only did she allow him to kiss her, she was cooperating as well! What more could he have possibly hoped for… and all at the price of offing some loser.

The poor shmok wasn't even the real killer!

When they finally broke the kiss for a fresh supply of oxygen, she asked,

''Why are you like this with me? You know, sweet…''

''Because… I like you, baby cakes, I really do.''

And she was buying in to it; it won't be long now…

Of course he harbored no true emotion for; she was just the newest pawn in his series of mind fucks.

She, like everyone else on the planet, meant absolutely noting to him.

Absolutely noting.


End file.
